


里番家族S01E10：呪われた男后編、海を隔てても

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [14]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	里番家族S01E10：呪われた男后編、海を隔てても

这天晚上，金威廉整个人缩在陈斌怀里，像是想从他身上汲取力量。陈斌抱着小孩儿的腰，心想等他打完比赛回来，得给他好好补一补。天天坐在电脑前面不运动，吃饭也不正经吃，怎么能受得了。  
第二天一早起来，金威廉就开始收拾东西。陈斌得去上班，加上这边玄关进门的开放厨房基本就是摆设，还要早走二十分钟吃早饭。他穿好西装，手伸进衣服里掐了一把金威廉的皮肉。  
“不要紧张，放轻松。”陈斌说。“输赢不重要，你还小，当电竞选手的生涯还有好几年呢，多磋磨磋磨也是好事。”  
金威廉点头，把他送走了。  
晚上大概六点，陈斌刚开完会，出来发现静音的手机有两个未接电话和一条微信。  
“斌哥，我上飞机了，明天再和你说。”  
陈斌看着笑了笑，本想回过去，又怕金威廉想和自己聊天，耽误休息。  
公司新项目开工，前期工作要求交付时间短，工作量很大，集中在一周里要把所有数据跑完。陈斌虽然平时不怎么跟同事聊天，但是业务能力无人置喙，于是就得能者多劳。  
等陈斌忙过了一小阵子想起来，已经是金威廉去韩国第四天，小组赛第一轮打完的功夫了。  
他在网上看了看，小孩儿的战队成绩不错，第一轮小组赛平稳出线。  
第二轮交叉小组赛的抽签也出来，小孩儿的战队抽到主场，不需要去大西洋赛区，还是在首尔。  
同事凑过来：“这不是咱们楼上那群搞电竞的嘛。”  
陈斌放下手机：“嗯，快干活儿吧，早点干完，早点休假拿奖金。”  
因为这次任务实在是赶，老板提前保证过，完成之后他们可以加一周年假，想什么时候休都行。  
他把手机静音，又开始跑数据。  
要是不出意外，大概过两天就可以跑完，到时候去看看金威廉也行。陈斌想着，茶歇时候联系中介，预备办理加急签证。  
然而事情总不如人意，跑出来的数据偏差有点大，还得再跑一次。陈斌中间接过金威廉两次电话，小孩儿像是想玩phone sex，陈斌只能狠心拒绝，然后看着金威廉以前的照片撸。  
他得养精蓄锐赶紧弄完，金威廉也不能过分浪费精力。  
电子竞技实际上对体力和精神力要求都很大的运动，虽然只是坐在那里，但热量消耗绝对不少。  
就这么到了金威廉离开的第十一天，终于交付前期，完满结束。同事们松了口气，大多都选择带上周末，休个四五天缓口气。陈斌直接递了休两周的申请。  
这时候，金威廉的战队已经在第二次小组赛出线，要去洛杉矶打八强赛了。  
老板看了看目的地，问：“你不会是去跟现场看比赛吧？”  
陈斌有点儿不好意思。  
“行——这回多亏你。”老板爽快通过。  
陈斌早就订好机票，签证也通过中介办理妥当。飞洛杉矶的航班正好撞上八强赛第一场，陈斌想了想，还是没有联系金威廉。  
他想给金威廉一个惊喜。  
然而落地之后，换过卡，又蹭着机场的wifi看比赛回放，发现比赛似乎不那么尽如人意。  
金威廉的状态很不对，几次失误，幸好都被补救回来。教练和队友都很疑惑，甚至想要把金威廉换下去。  
可是没人能换，两个替补和自由人的签证全部被卡，他们能出战的只有先发队员。  
八强赛第二场开始，一共三场积分赛，打完之后，排名前四的进决赛。  
金威廉的战队积分现在是倒数第二。  
陈斌看着直播，这场是欧洲战队内战，下一场就轮到金威廉。陈斌听着耳机里解说分析金威廉这次比赛失误的细节，终于忍不住按下拨号。  
“……斌哥？”  
“我在机场。”陈斌说。“大概半小时到比赛场地外面，没有票进不去。”  
金威廉似乎不敢相信：“你——你在美国？”  
“嗯，休了两周假期。”陈斌合上笔记本，一边往外走一边说。“好好打，我到酒店再看看有没有四强赛余票。”  
“等下，斌哥！”  
金威廉喊住他，却不说话，过了会儿，陈斌笑着：“威廉，乖。”  
金威廉这才挂断电话。  
去酒店只用了二十七分钟，办理入住十分钟，上去之后设置好网络，已经是第二场积分赛的终局。酒店连国内直播平台老是断开，陈斌只能断断续续的听。什么神之一手ADC调整状态大杀特杀啊……  
大概就是状态回来了吧？  
陈斌看着经常花屏的直播画面，不时刷新一下。  
现场OB很喜欢切换到金威廉显示器上的镜头，地图切换开始新比赛的间隙，小孩儿茫然地看着下头，不知道他们为什么突然兴奋，而对着观众席的三面巨幕都是金威廉无辜且可爱的表情。  
小猫嘴含着运动水杯的细长口，喝完之后舔一下嘴唇。  
大概因为金威廉真的好看。这场积分赛打的是英国的一支战队，之前被人戏称男模队。金威廉和他们比起来，除了身材有些单薄，其余根本就是碾压。  
陈斌嫉妒。  
他当然知道金威廉好看——而且好操，床上又听话又耐玩，但是别人不需要知道，更不需要对他的小男友发出渴求的喝彩。  
怀着嫉妒，陈斌看完了第二场，用时不长。结束的时候，双方队员握手，对于金威廉，那群外国佬全是用的拥抱。  
祝你们下楼跌断脖子。  
陈斌不无恶意的想。  
正想着，金威廉的电话拨进来：“斌哥！”  
“嗯？”  
“我赢了，你看到了没有？”  
“看到了。”陈斌说。“对手队伍怎么都抱着你？”  
“不知道。”金威廉理直气壮。“可能我比较强，你在哪家酒店？买到票了吗？我问了教练，战队有前排票，我的给你吧？我现在想见你——”  
“不行。”陈斌甚至没有意识到他自己在笑。“我和你住同一家酒店，但是我不会告诉你是几号房间。你把票放在前台，写上我的名字，我会去拿的。”  
“那你去看吗？”  
“当然。”  
金威廉得了应承，又说了许多才挂断。晚上陈斌下楼，果然前台那里放着一个信封，上面写了Mr. Chen Bin。  
距离决赛还有一天。


End file.
